Love From Heaven
by SoraYa UeHara
Summary: I love you/Mengapa kau mencintaiku/Entahlah/Apa?/.../Katakan alasan kau mencintaiku!/Cintaku padamu datang dari surga, jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus mencintaimu/Love from heaven, huh?/'Yes, love from heaven./ Warnings inside, newbie. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I love you/Kenapa kau mencintaiku?/ Entahlah/Hah?/.../Sebutkan alasan kau mencintaiku!/Aku tidak punya/Apa?!/ Karena cintaku padamu datang dari surga. Mau tidak mau aku harus mencintaimu/Love from heaven, huh?/Yes. Love From Heaven

*`'*`'*`'*

**Love From Heaven**

By SoRaya UeHara

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Love From Heaven

Pairing: Shikamaru N X Temari

Kakashi H X Sakura H

Rating: T

Warning : AU, OOC (mungkin), Typo, shonen-ai (BL), de el el

*`'*`'*`'*

Duniaku adalah duniaku. Tak akan kuizinkan satu orang pun untuk merusaknya

Takkan aku memberimu celah untuk merusaknya

Sepenuh tenaga aku menghadangmu untuk merusak duniaku

Dengan satu langkah kecil yang kau lakukan

Dengan satu kesalahan kecil yang kubuat

Suatu keteledoran kecil yang aku lakukan

Dengan apapun itu yang tak mampu kuduga sebelumnya

Kau

Berhasil memasuki duniaku

.

Hatiku adalah hatiku. Tak akan kuizinkan orang selain dirinya untuk menyentuh hatiku ini

Takkan aku memberimu celah untuk menyentuhnya

Sepenuh tenaga dan perasaan aku menolak keberadaanmu, untuk menjauh dari hatiku

Dengan satu sentuhan lembut yang kau berikan

Dengan satu kesalahan kecilku

Dengan satu titik yang ku biarkan terlihat olehmu

Kau berhasil menentuhnya

Tepat di tempat yang bahkan dirinya tak mampu untuk menyentuhnya

Tepat di hati kecilku ini

*`'*`'*`'*

Ketertarikan...

Perasaan yang tak kan aku miliki bahkan kuberikan kepadamu

Suatu perasaan yang bahkan takkan pernah aku akui pada diriku sendiri

Suatu rasa yang bagiku hanya akan membuatku tersakiti

Suatu rasa yang kini tak mampu aku tuk menepisnya

Kau berhasil membuatku merasa tertarik padamu

Rasa tertarik, untuk memasuki dan merasakan duniamu

.

Cinta...

Sesuatu yang abstrak

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang mungkin tak mampu untuk aku ungkapkan bahkan hanya untuk kurasakan

Dengan susah payah, aku berusaha menghapusnya

Cukup hanya ketertarikan yang aku miliki padamu

Dengan segenap kemampuanku, aku menghapus cintaku padamu

Berusaha untuk lari

Berusaha agar hatiku tak tersakiti olehmu

Setiap malam, aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri

'AKU MEMBENCIMU'

.

Benci...

Kini, aku berhasil membencimu

Tetapi ternyata, rasa benci ini lebih menyakitkan dari rasa tertarik dan rasa cinta yang kumiliki

Lebih perih dari rasa tertarik dan rasa cinta yang kumiliki

Aku menyesal telah mencoba membencimu

Menyesal telah mencoba menepis rasa tertarikku

Aku berusaha lari, tapi aku tetap tersakiti olehmu

Sangat tersakiti olehmu

Setiap malam, aku bertanya pada rembulan, langit malam, bintang, udara kosong, dan pada diriku sendiri

'Dapatkah aku membencimu?'

Rasa cinta yang kumiliki sekarang menghapus rasa benciku padamu

Rasa cinta yang aku miliki sekarang membuatku ingin memilikimu

Dan sungguh, rasa cinta yang aku miliki sekarang membuatku sangat tersakiti olehmu

*`'*`'*`'*

Dirimu membuatku membencimu

Cinta dan rasa kagum yang aku miliki padamu hilang sekatika itu juga

Perih...

Sakit...

Itulah yang kurasakan

Ingin rasanya aku akhiri hidupku sendiri

Menghapus bayangan dirimu dari pikiranku tanpa merugikan seorang pun

Melepas rasa sakit dan rasa benci di dadaku

Hilang sudah sosok yang selama ini kupuja dan kucintai

Hilang, seperti air mataku yang jatuh di tengah lautan biru

.

Dirinya

Benang merah yang menghubungkan kau dan diriku

Benang merah yang memaksa diriku untuk terus mengingatmu

Benang merah yang membuatku terus tersenyum padamu

Benang merah yang membuatku terus bertahan hidup di dunia ini

Benang merah yang terus memberi siraman air bagi cintaku yang telah layu tanpa lelah

Benang merah yang mengikat kita berdua

Selamanya

*`'*`'*`'*

Pernah aku melihatmu menangis

Pernah aku melihatmu terluka

Pernah aku melihatmu terjatuh

Sakit yang kau rasakan saat itu turut hadir dan mampu aku rasakan

Air mata yang kau jatuhkan

Suara tangismu

Serta suara isakanmu

Membuatku ingin memindahkan rasa sakit itu padaku sepenuhnya

Menghilangkan rasa sakitmu, hingga tak ada lagi

air mata

Suara tangis

Serta isakan itu

.

'Maaf'

Hanya kata itu yang mampu aku ucapkan

Aku tak kuasa tuk memindahkan rasa sakitmu sepenuhnya padaku

'Aku menyesal'

Hanya kata itu yang mampu aku ucapakan

Aku bukanlah tuhan yang mampu tuk mengulang waktu

.

Pernah aku melihatmu tersenyum

Pernah aku melihatmu tertawa

Pernah aku melihatmu bahagia

Sungguh, kebahagiaan olehmu turuh hadir pada diriku

Menggelora di setiap tetes darah ini

Senyuman di bibirmu

Tawamu

Dan kebahagiaan yang kini kau rasakan membuatku besyukur setiap saat

Benang merah yang dulu kusesali

Benang merah yang dulu kutakuti

Kini berubah

Benang merah yang mampu membuatmu tersenyum

Benang merah yang mampu membuatmu tertawa

Benang merah yang mampu memberimu kebahagiaan

Benang merah yang mampu mengikat kita berdua

Selamanya

TBC

**A/N: **hajimemashite, watashiwa Sora desu. Saya newbie disini.

Yang ini masih prologue, gajekah? wa, gomen ne #plak. Kalau reviewnya banyak (mungkin) jalan ceritanya makin jelas. Fufufu. Oia, urutan puisi(?) atau monolog(?) atau apalah kalian sebut kumpulan-kumpulan kalimat diatas itu, urutannya mulai dari Shika, Tema, Sakura, Kakashi. Semoga aja kumpulan" kalimat diatas itu bisa para readers dan senpai dalam memahami chapter selanjutnya *semoga ada yang mau nunggu cerita saya *plak.

Sebagai newbie,saya sangat berharap para senpai dan readers mau review. Boleh ngasih saran, kritik, pujian *semoga ada ya Allah~* Oke oke *wink wink


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

'I love you'/'Mengapa kau mencintaiku'/'Entahlah'/'Apa'/"..."/'Katakan alasan kau mencintaiku'/'Cintaku padamu datang dari surga, jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus mencintaimu.'/'Love from heaven, huh'/'Yes, love from heaven.'/

*`'*`'*`'*

**Love From Heaven**

By SoRaya UeHara

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Love From Heaven

Pairing: Shikamaru N X Temari

Kakashi H X Sakura H

Rating: T

Warning : AU, OOC (mungkin), Typo, shonen-ai (BL), de el el

*`'*`'*`'*

"Ya. Hm. Iya. Iya, aku janji. Aku juga mencintaimu," Setelah percakapan singkat lelaki itu melaui telpon selulernya, ia pun kembali bergelut dengan setumpuk dokumen-dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerjanya yang berukuran sekitar 1,5x1 meter.

Meja itu dilapisi oleh kaca tebal berwara hitam. Di sisi kirinya terdapat setumpuk dokumen berwarna –warni yang beberapa saat yang lalu diletakkan di sana oleh sekretarisnya. Tepat di hadapannya terpampang papan namanya. 'Shikamaru Nara' pada baris pertama, dan 'Chief Executive Officer-CEO' pada baris kedua, dengan tulisan yang lebih kecil. Lalu, sebuah telpon berwarna putih susu tepat di sebelah papan nama tersebut. Mengarah sedikit ke kanan lagi, terdapat layar LCD komputer yang menampilkan daftar harga saham.

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga," gumam lelaki yang sejak dua jam yang lalu duduk manis di bangku empuk miliknya. Disandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku itu. Lalu, diedarkannya pandangan matanya pada ruangan yang bernuansa hijau lumut tersebut.

Tiiiit...tiiiit...

Seketika, pandangannya terpaku pada telpon yang berada dihadapannya. Di julurkan tangannya untuk meraih gagang telpon tersebut.

"Ya Ino, ada apa?" katanya setelah menekan tombol pada telepon yang tersambung langsung dengan sekretarisnya tersebut.

"Maaf Shikamaru-dono , ibu anda menelpon, dan ingin berbicara dengan anda," jawab wanita di seberang sana.

"Hn, hubungkan saja," jawabnya dengan wajah malas.

"SHIKAMARU!" bentak suara wanita yang berbeda dengan suara wanita sebelumnya.

"Iya kaa-san, ada apa?"

"Ada apa katamu?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! Kau tau apa yang telah kau lakukan?" bentak wanita itu sekali lagi.

"Hm?" jawab sang CEO muda.

"Kami-sama, apa dosaku sampai kau menitipkan anak seperti ini kepadaku?" ucap wanta itu dengan lirih. "Segera datang kerumah! Kaa-san ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Selain itu tou-san mu juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucap wanita yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibu dari Shikamaru, Nara Yoshino.

"Tapi kaa-san a-" tanpa ijin dan Shikamaru, sang Nyonya besar Nara segera memutuskan sambungan dengan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

'Apa lagi yang ingin mereka bicarakan? Bukannya baru dua hari yang lalu mereka memanggilku? Dan sekarang mereka memanggilku lagi. Jangan bilang ini tentang pernikahan lagi. Merepotkan saja,' batin Shikamaru.

Segera ia berdiri, meraih iphone silver miliknya dan memasukkannya dalan kantung jas dalam. Lalu mengancing jas-nya dengan rapi. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dihelanya dengan berat. Ditekannya tombol merah pada telepon yang beberapa saat lalu ia gunakan.

"Ya,Shikamaru-dono," jawab wanita di seberang dengan suara yang yang lembut.

"Ino, aku sudah selesai. Katakan pada Izumo untuk mempersiapkan mobilku," ucapnya.

"Iya, baikShikamaru-dono," jawab wanita itu patuh.

*`'*`'*`'*

Apa kalian penasaran dengan Shikamaru- Sang CEO muda- tersebut? Hm, baiklah. Akan aku ceritakan mengenai dirinya.

Shikamaru Nara. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Nara Shikaku dan Nara Yoshino. Lelaki bermata onyx dangan rambut yang yang diikat tinggi-seperti nanas- tersebut adalah CEO dari perusahaan yang sangat besar, dan terkenal hingga kepelosok dunia. Shikana Corp. Shikana Corp sendiri bergerak di bidang olahraga, properti, konstruksi, dan taman rekreasi. Sejak Shikana Corp didirikan oleh kakek buyut Shikamaru hingga sekarang, perusahaan ini telah memiliki 10 anak perusahaan, dan 8 diantaranya terdaftar di bursa efek Amerika. Selain itu, perusahaan ini juga melakukan kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan basar lainnya. Hal ini terntu saja membut Shikana Corp semakin melambung namanya.

Di umurnya yang akan menginjak 29 tahun, Shikamaru mampu manjadi CEO tersukses dan terkenal di seantero Kohona. Sejak dipegangnya Shikana Corp oleh Shikamaru, Shikana Corp mampu menaikkan omset dengan sangat signifikan, yakni hingga 300 persen dari sebelumnya. Hal ini tentu saja 'diakibatkan' oleh IQ yang dimilikinya. 200. Setidaknya itulah nilai IQ yang dimiliki oleh pewaris tunggal Shikana Corp ini.

Perusahaan besar, muda, sukses, ber IQ tinggi-sangat, wajah tampan, hidup mapan. Setidaknya, Shikamaru memiliki 'sesuatu' yang berlebih dan sangat berlebih untuk memikat hati wanita lebih dari yang ada di muka bumi ini. Tapi, inilah kehidupan tak ada yang sempurna. Begitu juga Shikamaru. Kehidupan yang serba WAH tadi, memiliki celah. Celah yang sangat memalukan bagi keluarga besar Nara.

*`'*`'*`'*

Shikamaru berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju pintu masuk utama gedung perusahaan, diikuti dengan Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Sekretarisnya.

Sebenarnya, Ino diterima berkerja di perusahaan ini karena ibu Shikamaru. Kalau ada pilihan lain, Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk 'mengangkat' seorang laki-laki sebagai sekretarisnya. Tapi tentu saja Ibu Shikamaru akan menolak mentah-mentah usulannya tersebut.

Setelah ibu Shikamaru melakukan interview demi mencari sekretaris untuk anak semata wayangnya, maka terpilihlah Ino. Oh, dan alasan ibu shikamaru memilih Ino adalah karena Ino adalah teman masa kecil Shikamaru.

Flashback: On

"Memilih teman masa kecilku sebagai sekretaris? Kaa-san, yang benar saja!" kata Shikamaru pada ibunya yang tengah duduk dibangku CEO.

Yoshio hanya menatap lurus Shikamaru, kedua lengannya disilangkan di depan dadanya, dan balik bertanya, "Apa kau keberatan?"

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya, dan menjawab, "Tentu saja. Apa kata pegawai lain jika mereka tahu Ino itu teman masa kecilku, Kaa-san?" wajah Shikamaru yang sebelumnya keras berubah menjadi sedikit melembut, dengan suara memelas.

BRAK

Yoshio seketika berdiri dan memukulkan tangannya pada meja sang CEO. "Kau takut mareka yang berpikir yang tidak-tidak atau kau takut kekasihmu yang berpikir tidak-tidak?" bentak Yoshio.

Wajah Shikamaru sekarang kembali seperti semula. Wajah yang memperlihatkan kemarahan da pemberontakan. "Jangan membawa-bawanya ke permasalahan ini, Kaa-san. Dia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali," Shikamaru balas membentak Yoshio.

Yoshio yang terkejut kambali duduk di bangku empuk itu. Matanya menatap Shikamaru tajam. Nafasnya yang tak teratur sama sekali, menandakan besarnya amarah yang sekarang menjalari rongga dadanya.

Belum habis keterkejutan Yoshio pada Shikamaru, sekarang Shikamaru malah berjalan menuju pintu hitam yang terbuat dari kayu eboni, dan membukanya. "Kalau Kaa-san sudah selesai dengan urusan kaa-san, sebaiknya kaa-san pulang saja," Ucap Shikamaru tanpa menatap Yoshio.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yoshio segara menyambar tas di sofa berwarna hijua lumut di sisi ruangan itu, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan Shikamaru, dan menatapnya. " Apa kau yakin kau tidak mau menerima Ino sebagai sekretarismu Shika?"

Shikamaru balas menatap Yoshio dan menjawab. "Iya, Kaa-san. Kalau kaa-san mau, aku bisa mencari sekretaris wanita lain, tapi jangan Ino."

Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibir Yoshio. " Baiklah. Sekarang, kaa-san minta kau memilih. Terima Ino sebagai sekretarismu, atau kehilangan Shikana, dan seluruh kekayaanmu."

Bagai disambar petir, Shikamaru terkejut bukan main. Matanya yang menatap ibunya dengan diam, kini secara liar menatap kedua mata ibunya bergantian. "Maksud kaa-san?" tanya Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ia mengerti betul apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoshio. Hanya saja sekarang ia berada diantara dua pilihan yang sangat berat untuk dipilihnya. Seperti memilih mati dimakan buaya atau harimau.

Seringai di bibir Yoshio kini semakin mangembang. "Kaa-san tahu betul kau mengerti apa yang kaa-san katakan Shika," Yoshio memberi elusan lembut pipi anaknya tersebut. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Shika. Besok kaa-san akan tunggu jawabanmu. Kaa-san pulang dulu, " Yoshio berkata dengan sangat sangat lembut dan keibuan.

Demi Kami-sama, perubahan drastis ini lebih mengejutkan dari pada perubahan harga saham perusaahaan secara mendadak bagi Shikamaru.

Yoshio pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia beru barjalan dua langkah ketika didengarnya suara Shikamaru. "Aku tahu tidak ada orang lain yang kaa-san dan tou-san percaya selain aku untuk mengurus Shikana."

Yoshio berbalik, kembali menghadap Shikamaru yang tetap berdiri pada posisinya. "Ya, kau benar Shika. Tidak ada orang lain yang kaa-san dan tou-san percaya untuk mengurus Shikana kecuali kau. Tapi, asal kau tau Shika, tou-sanmu pasti percaya apa yang kaa-sana katakan tentang kekasih tercintamu. Dan kaa-san akan lebih percaya pada tou-sanmu untuk menangani Shikana." Jawab Yoshio dengan tenang.

Sial, seharusnya Shikamaru bisa membaca situasi ini sejak awal. Selama 30 tahun* kaa-san dan tou-sannya hidup bersama, seharusnya memang sudah ada rasa percaya yang sangat besar diantara mereka. kepercayaan mereka satu sama lain yang lebih besar dari pada kepercayaan mereka pada Shikamaru. Sekarang Shikamaru sadar, otak jenius yang dimilikinya bukan hanya didapat dari Shikaku, tetapi juga dari Yoshio, kaa-sannya.

"Jadi bagaimana Shika. Kau mau menjawab sekarang atau tetap ingin mengambil tambahan waktu yang kaa-san berikan?" Lamunan Shikamaru buyar oleh pertanyaan Yoshio tersebut.

Dengan pelan Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan kaa-sannya tersebut. "Baiklah kaa-san aku akan menerima Ino sebagai sekretarisku."

Seutas senyum bahagia terukir di bibir Yoshio. Seketika itu pula ia berjalan menuju Shikamaru, dan memeluk anaknya tersebut. " Terimakasi Shika, kaa-san senang."

"Iya kaa-san," balas Shikamaru lirih.

"Baiklah, kaa-san pulang dulu," Yoshio berjalan dengan sangat anggun, dan seakan tidak ada lagi beban yang dipikul dibahunya. Tiba-tiba, ia berbalik lagi menghadap Shikamaru. Meraih Iphone S hitam miliknya. Sebuah panggilan untuk Shikamaru.

Dihadapannya, Iphone Shikamaru berdering. Segera dirogohnya saku jasnya. Di sentuhnya tulisan bertulisan 'accept', dan ditempalkannya Iphone tersebut pada daun telinga kanannya.

"Shika, tou-san sudah setuju Ino menjadi sekretarismu, bahkan lebih. Jadi kaa-san dan tou-san berharap kau bisa berusaha untuk mencintai Ino. Akan lebih mudah bagi kaa-san untuk menyembunyikan identitas kekasihmu dari tou-san jika kalian berpacaran, dan menikah," Yoshio lalu memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Kembali berjalan menuju lift, dan menghilang dari pandangan Shikamaru.

Iphone silver Shikmaru massih menempel di daun telinganya. Tanpa Yoshio dan Shikamaru sadari, sepasang mata aquamarine menyaksikan, mendengarkan dan menyimak pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak tersebut. Seutas senyum puas tergambar di bibirnya yang di lapisi lipstik berwarna merah muda tersebut.

Flashback: Off

TBC

*sengaja aku bikin 30 tahun. Soalnya, nggak mungkinkan Shikaku sama Yoshio nikah, terus Shikamaru langsung lahir.

Yey...  
Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satunya*rebahan digurun pasir sahara.

Gimana gimana? Ceritanya makin jelas? Gomen,ne kalau ceritanya masih gaje. Soalnya ceritnya (mungkin) bakal beda sama yang dipirkan readers. Saya udah berusaha ngasih kode di prologuenya, meskipun hanya sedikit, dan masih kabur kayak berada di dalam kabut, di negri kabut.

Dan, saya juga bingung dengan penggunaan imbuhan 'di' itu. Entah mana yang di gabung dan di pisah saya sembarangan. Adakah readers dan senpai sekalia yang bersedia membantu?

Jangan bosan buat baca ff karangan saya yang masih-abal-aneh-dan sulit dimengerti ini ya.

Akhir kata saya mohon reviewnya~~


	3. Chapter 3

I love you/Mengapa kau mencintaiku/Entahlah/Apa?/.../Katakan alasan kau mencintaiku!/Cintaku padamu datang dari surga, jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus mencintaimu/Love from heaven, huh?/'Yes, love from heaven./

*`'*`'*`'*

Love From Heaven

By SoRaya UeHara

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Love From Heaven

Pairing: Shikamaru N X Temari

Kakashi H X Sakura H

Rating: T

Warning : AU, OOC (mungkin), Typo, shonen-ai (BL), de el el

*`'*`'*`'*

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dan tidak berminat menghadiri undangan itu, titik." Temari duduk di atas sofa berwarna abu-abu yang berada di sudut ruang kerjanya. Di tangannya terdapat map merah yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari tangan Sakura.

Semenit

Dua menit

Dan tiga menit sudah Temari membaca map itu. Kerutan di dahinya muncul. Perlahan, matanya beralih pada Sakura yang berada di depannya, seakan bertanya 'Apa-ini-benar?'

Sakura menghela nafasnya, dan ikut duduk di sofa abu-abu yang berada di hadapan Temari. Raut mukanya terlihat tegas. "Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, Shikana Corp. memiliki peningkatan omset yang sangat pesat, bahkan mengalahkan Marura Corp." Sakura mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Temari, Rei-sama memintamu untuk menghadiri undangan itu bukan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan CEO dari Shikana Corp. itu," ujar Sakura lembut.

Temari meletakkan map merah yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya di atas meja yang memisahkan dirinya dan Sakura. "Lalu, untuk apa?"

#`'#`'#`'#`'#

"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu." Lalu, sambungan melalui telpon seluler itu pun diputus.

Lelaki yang serba hitam itu pun mengantongi telpon genggamnya, dan masuk ke dalam Acura ZDX yang berjarak beberapa meter di belakangnya. Apa 'Dia' seorang pelayat? Tidak.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang yang berada di deretan bangku belakang.

"Ya, Gaara-dono. Maaf, membuat anda menunggu," jawabnya. Matanya melirik seseorang yang berambut merah di bangku belakang. Matanya tertutup, dan di lehernya tersemat sebuah headphone putih dengan tulisan 'b' yang berwarna merah di earbud-nya.

"Aku ingin pulang," ujar Gaara dingin sembari menempelkan kedua earbud itu ke telinganya.

"Baik Gaara-dono." Ia pun segera menginjak pedal gas mobil itu, lalu melaju di sepenjang jalanan yang tampak lengang siang itu.

#`'#`'#`'#`'#

"Wah… bubble bee, kau kelihatan sangat bersemangat hari ini," ujar Kankuro sembari berjalan menuju _Camaro_ kesayangnnya yang terparkir di depan mansion milik keluarga Rei.

Ya, disini lah kita sekarang. Sebuah rumah perpaduan antara gaya jepang klasik dan modern, dengan halaman yang-ya, bisa dikatakan sangat luas.

Umumnya, pagar sebuah rumah akan membentuk persegi atau persegi panjang , tetapi tidak dengan rumah milik keluarga Rei ini. Pagar rumahnya berbentuk lingkaran yang membatasi lingkungan di dalam tersebut dengan dunia luar.

Terdapat empat gerbang untuk masuk dan keluar dari pekarangn nan luas tersebut. Timur, selatan, barat, dan utara. Masing-masing gerbang akan terhubung langsung dengan gedung utama.

Gerbang selatan dan utara hanya gerbang berukuran 2x4 m, dan hanya dapat dilalui oleh orang. Kendaraan apapun dilarang keras memalui jalan yang menghubungkan gedung utama dengan kedua gerbang itu. Pasalnnya, jalan tersebut ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput dengan granit-granit oval sebagai pijakan. Itu sebabnya, kendaraan dilarang keras untuk lewat.

Adalah ide dari putri sulung keluarga Rei untuk merancang kedua jalan penghubung tersebut. Ia juga menambahkan pepohonan dan bunga-bungaan di sana-sini, mulai dari bunga bakung, lili, mawar merah, kuning, dan putih, hingga nemophilas blue yang menjadi punga paling dinanti oleh Temari setiap musim semi datang. Dan, tentu saja pohon sakura, cemara, dan pinus turut tumbuh di taman tersebut.

Lalu, mari kita kembali pada gerbang di timur dan barat, atau kita sebut saja gerbang utama. Kedua gerbang ini adalah gerbang yang digunakan oleh seluruh penghuni 'istana' Rei.

Gerbang utara akan mengarahkan kita pada sebuah danau indah yang nan asri yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menenggelamkan rasa lelah kalian disana. Di tepi danau juga ditanami oleh pohon-pohon pinus. Danau itu sendiri berada di luar pagar beton. Gerbang timur menghadap sebuah jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Tidak seperti gerbang selatan dan utara yang sangat 'ramai' oleh pepohonan, gerbang timur dan barat yang biasa dilalui oleh kendaraan yang masuk hanya di tumbuhi rerumputan hijau serta pohon sakura dan beberapa lampu jalan di tepi jalan aspalt-nya. Tapi, tetap saja tidak mengurangi kesan asri di pekarangan rumah ini.

Baik, sepertinya sekian dulu cerita mengenai 'penampakan' istana Rei, mari kita kembali pada Kankuro yang akan membuka pintu mobilnya. Namun, belum sempat ia membukanya, telinga Kankuro sudah menangkap suara mobil yang berhenti tepat di belakang mobilnya. Di tolehkannya kepalanya kearah kanan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Nii-san, mau kemana?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah yang baru saja turun dari mobil silver itu.

"Hei Gaara!" sorak Kankuro bersemangat. Ia pun bergegas berlari menghampiri adiknya itu, dan merangkul bahunya. "Aku akan pergi kencan buta, apa kau mau ikut?" bisik Kankuro.

"Lagi?" tanya Gaara singkat.

Kankuro pun melepas rangkulannya, dan menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, dan berkata "Ya, bagaimana lagi. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku tidak mendapatkan kekasih, tou-san bisa saja menjodohkanku secepatnya."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita," jawab Gaara santai, sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Kankuro yang mendengar penuturan Gaara pun menjadi salah paham. "Gaara, kau tidak _gay_, kan?" tanya Kankuro, sambil menekankan kata 'gay' dalam kalimatnya barusan.

Gaara terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari nii-san-nya itu segera menghadiahkan sebuah deathglare miliknya.

Kankuro yang ketakutan mendapat deathglare dari Gaara pun tertawa kaku, "Haha. Gaara, aku hanya bercanda," ujar Kankuro sambil menepuk pelan punggung Gaara.

Pandangan Kankuro beralih pada seorang lelaki lain yang baru saja keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan yang Gaara naiki tadi. "Sai!" sapa Kankuro.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pria dengan stelan hitam-hitam itu pun segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kankuro dan Gaara. "Ohayou gozaimas, Kankuro-dono." Sai pun membungkuk sedikit.

"Ohayou," jawab Kankuro riang. Tiba-tiba, sebuh ide terlintas di otaknya. "Hai, Sai. Apa kau mau ikut kencan buta denganku?" tanya Kankuro antusias.

"Kau bercanda nii-san, Sai itu tidak sepertimu, dia sudah memiliki kekasih," sela Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Benarkan? Wah, itu artinya aku kalah satu langkah denganmu, Sai," ujar Kankuro.

"Iya, Kankuro-dono, saya sudah punya kekasih," jawab Sai sopan. "Maaf Kankuro-dono, Gaara-dono, saya harus menemui Rei-sama dahulu. Semoga beruntung dengan kencan butanya, Kankuro-dono. Saya permisi." Sai pun membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi, dan menghilang dibalik dua lembar pintu 'istana' itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ada wanita yang jatuh cinta dengannya," ujar Kankuro setelah punggung Sai tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Hm," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut si bungsu Rei.

"Hei, apa kau tahu siapa gadis itu, Gaara?" tanya Kankuro penasaran.

Gaara melirik Kankuro sekejab, sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, namanya siapa, yang jelas nama gadis itu di kontak ponsel Sai 'Ai'"

Kankuro hanya mengangguk mengerti atas jawaban Gaara.

"Nii-san, kau tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis menuggumu, kan?" tanya Gaara.

Kankuro pun tersentak dan tersadar. "Benar juga." Kankuro pun kembali pintu kemudi mobilnya. "Do'a kan kali ini aku berhasil Gaara. Jaa" Kankuro pun masuk ke Camaro kuning itu, dan memacunya meninggalkan istanya keluarganya itu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah nii-sannya itu. Tanyannya pun mengarah pada earbud yang masih setia bertengger di lehernya, dan menempelkannya di kedua telinganya.

#`'#`'#`'#`'

"Apa aku harus memakai gaun?" tanya Temari pada Sakura yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa putih. Di dekapan Sakura terlihat sesosok bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur nyenyak.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi di dekapannya. Sakura hanya terkikik geli saat melihat Temari mengerucutnya bibirnya, dan menggembungkan pipinya. Bayangkan kalau Sakura memotret wajah Temari sekarang, dan menyebarkannya ke media. Demi Kami-sama, apa kata warga Konoha jika melihat wajah putrid tunggal CEO Marura Corp seperti sekarang? Sekali lagi, Sakura terkikik geli karenanya.

"SAKURA!" bentak Temari, sekarang, wajahnya pun memerah karena marah. 'pasti dia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentangku' batin Temari.

Sakura tersentak dengan suara Temari barusan. Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang terkejut, bayi di dekapan Sakura pun begitu. Perlahan, bayi di dekapan Sakura bangun dan mulai menangis. "Ssshh.. ssshhh…Rashi, diam ya. Ayo tidur lagi," kata Sakura lembut pada bayi itu. Sakura pun memandang Temari, dan memberi tatapan yang seakan berkata: Lihat-apa-yang-kau-lakukan.

Temari pun sadar apa yang beru ia lakukan, dan segara mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura, dan ikut menenangkan Rashiko, "Rashiko, maafkan ba-san, ya."

Setelah Rashiko tenang, Sakura pun tersenyum pada Rashiko. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat saat sedang tidur. Ya, malaikat kecilnya.

Temari melihat Sakura yang tersenyum, juga ikut tersenyum. "Aku sudah mengatakan ini beratus-ratus kali sejak Rashiko lahir, tapi aku tidak pernah bosan mengataknya," Temari mengambil jeda, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "dia sangat mirip dengan 'pria' itu."

Dada Sakura selalu bergemuruh tiap kali Temari dan orang lain mengingatkannya dengan 'pria' itu. Matanya menatap sendu pada malaikatnya itu, dan terseyum. Di pelupuk matanya sudah tergenang bulir-bulir bening air mata. "Ya, mereka mirip, kecuali matanya. Mata Rashiko seperti milikku. Ya, kan Temari?" Dan, cairan itu pun megalir di pipi mulus Sakura.

Temari terkejut melihat Sakura menangis – maksudnya, saat membicarakan 'pria' itu. 'Sa-sakura, a-aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…" sesal Temari.

"Tidak Temari, tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini terakhir kalinya aku menangisi 'pria' itu. Lagi pula, hari ini Rashiko tepat satu bulan," ujar Sakura lembut, dan tersenyum pada Temari.

Temari pun membalas senyum sahabatnya itu. "Hei, Rashiko, apa menurutmu ba-san harus mengenakan gaun?" tanya Temari pada Rashiko yang sudah kembali terlelap.

"Tidak ada jawaban, berarti 'iya'." Sakura terseyum jahil pada Temari.

Kedua wanita itu pun bertatapan, san tertawa bersama-dengan suara yang tidak mengganggu Rashiko tentunya.

#`'#`'#`'#`'#

Di tengah lapangan udara, tampak beberapa orang berbaris rapi di dekat sebuah pintu jet dengan mengenakan stelan jas hitam-hitam. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, dari pintu itu, seseorang dengan jas hitam dan celana hitam. Rambutnya yang keperakan itu ikut bergerak dengan angin yang menerpanya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya untuk menuruni anak-anak tangga pada pintu jet yang sebelumya telah kakinya menginjak aspalt landasan udara itu, ia pun menatap langit siang. Bersih, tanpa awan sedikit pun.

"Kakashi-sama, sebuah kehormatan dapat menyambut kedatangan anda kembali ke Konoha," sapa salah seorang pria dari barisan tersebut. Kemudian, pria itu membungkuk, dan diikuti oleh orang yang ikut berbaris.

"Yamato-san, senang bisa kembali ke Konoha," jawab Kakashi.

"Anda pasti lelah, apa anda ingin kembali ke kediaman anda, Kakashi-sama?"

"Ah, tidak juga, Yamato-san. Kirigakure dan Konoha hanya berjarak tiga jam, jangan berlebihan. Lagi pula aku menikmati perjalanku," jelas Kakashi. Kemudian, ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang, dan menghadiahkan seorang pramugari cantik dengan rambut hitam yang bergelombang di pintu jet itu tatapan mautnya, dan tersenyum mesum. Sedangkan pramugari itu hanya tersipu malu atas tindakan Kakashi. "Aku memang rindu rumahku di Konoha, tapi sebaiknya kita sapa tou-san-ku dulu."

"Baiklah Kakashi-sama, lewat sini." Yamato dan Kakashi pun berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil hitam, lalu masuk, dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan udara itu.

~~~TBC~~~

A/N: Akhirnya bisa selesaikan chapter 3-nya… maaf ya, kalau lama nunggunya. Lepi saya rusak, jadi saya nggak bisa ngetik, terus kemarin saya juga lagi sibuk ujian.

Readers: nggak nanya woi

Author: saya kan cuma ngasih info…

Saya juga minta maaf Karena masih banyak typonya. Saya berusaha agar typonya dikurangi, dan dihilangkan. Mohon bantuannya minna… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Suna Princess : ini sudah update Put, makasih bantuannya. Maaf ya put, saya update tanpa kamu beta in. soalnya saya takut, nanti saya nggak bias update kerena pulkam.

CharLene Choi : Wah, ada senior yang review. Iya, makasih atas pembelajarannya. Iya, maaf, saya masih banyak typo.

Nara Kazuki : iya, agak rumit sih, saya aja bingung. Tapi saya akan berusaha buat memperjelas semuanya :D review lagi.

Yuikoike978 : iya, makasih ya. Hehe, iya ini udah update, review lagi ya…

Midnight : Puitis? Hehe, makasih. Saya akan semangat kok, tapi review lagi ya… #plak *modus*

Anon : Hah, maaf sampai harus review dua kali *bungkuk-bungkuk* soalnya waktu pertama saya update masih hancur. Saya hapus, terus update lagi, dan yang kedua ternyata masih 11-12 sama yang pertama. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi… kalau soal genre jujur, saya juga bingung hahaha *sigh* setelah saya pikir-pikir, saya mutusin family. Kalau memang lebih cocok drama akan saya ganti senpai. Review senpai sangat berguna, terimakasih…

EMmA ShiKaTeMa : Ini sudah Udate~

Guest aka Dark 47 : jangan nangis dark, nanti kasihan air matanya *loh(?)* Kebetulan saya sudah punya beta reader dark, saya minta maaf, duh, jadi nggak enak nih. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf…. Terimakasih… pacarnya Shika bukan tuh, hayo siapa, tebakkk :D

ayu dinar wati : Bagus? Hehe, jadi malu *sembunyi di balik punggung Kakashi* ini sudah update, review lagi ya ;)

Hello Kitty cute : Hehe, makasih, saya jadi malu nih… hehehe, makasih… review lagi ya

MinCha-chan : Pacarnya Shika bukan Tema tuh Mincha-san. Hayo siapa siapa? Review lagi…

Kagome Sabaku :Terimakasih… ini sudah update

Takana Nara :Terimakasih, update lagi ya Nara-san…. :D

Chap 2 sama 3 ini saya konsetrasikan buat perkenalah tokohnya. Ceritanya baru mulai di chapter depan. Sebenarnya, saya sudah ada beta reader, tapi waktu saya minta betain, dia gak ada balas sms saya. Jadi, saya update tanpa di beta in. Putri, gomenasaiiiii….

Oke, sekian chapter tiganya. RnR okay…


	4. Chapter 4

I love you/Mengapa kau mencintaiku/Entahlah/Apa?/.../Katakan alasan kau mencintaiku!/Cintaku padamu datang dari surga, jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus mencintaimu/Love from heaven, huh?/Yes, love from heaven./

"Duniaku adalah duniaku. Tak akan kuizinkan satu orang pun untuk merusaknya."

"Ketertarikan"

*`'*`'*`'*

Love From Heaven

By SoRaya UeHara

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru N X Temari

Kakashi H X Sakura H

Rating: T

Warning : AU, OOC (mungkin), Typo, shonen-ai (BL), de el el

*`'*`'*`'*

Ting

Dua lembar pintu logam itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang dikuncir ala samurai dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya, dan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang menutupi setengah wajahnya mengenakan stelan kemeja putih dan rok berwarna biru _navy_ yang berada sepuluh senti di atas lututnya.

Lelaki itu segera melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh perempuan di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan di sebuah lorong yang tidak telalu kecil, dengan beberapa tanaman dalam pot marmer, dan beberapa pintu berwarna putih di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Ketika sampai di pertigaan lorong tersebut, mereka berbelok ke kiri dan berada di sebuah lorong lagi. Tetapi lorong yang kali ini berbeda. Dinding lorong sebelah kanan berupa kaca-kaca transparan berukuran besar yang memperlihatkan taman hijau dengan kolam air mancur di sisi kiri bangunan. Di sisi yang lainnya dilapisi marmer abu-abu dengan beberapa lukisan alam yang tertempel disana.

Setelah itu, mereka berbelok ke kiri sekali lagi, dan disinilah mereka berada. Ruang resepsionis bernuansa putih, dan beberapa sofa kulit berwarna hitam. Suasana disini tampak lenggang. Ah, tentu saja! Saat ini, masih jam kerja.

Dengan segera Shikamaru menuju pintu kaca yang berada tepat di depan meja resepsionis. Ketika berjarak satu langkah, dengan otomatis pintu itu membuka dan menutup kembali setelah mereka melewatinya.

"Shikamaru-dono, ini kunci mobil anda." Seorang lelaki berambut coklat itu menyodorkan sebuah kunci mobil pada shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengambil kunci mobilnya dari Izumo, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Izumo dan Ino, kemudian memasuki Toyota Volta hitamnya.

"Izumo-san, sepulang kerja bisakah kau mengantarkan Ino? Sepertinya aku tidak kembali ke kantor lagi," ujar Shikamaru melalui jendela mobil. Setelah menerima jawaban dari Izumo, ia pun segera memacu mobil kesayangannya.

Tujuan Shikamaru adalah rumah orang tuanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Nara.

*`'*`'*`'*

Kedua wanita itu berjalan berdampingan, dengan langkah yang seirama. Hampir semua orang yang melihat mereka akan terjerat dalam pesona kedua wanita ini.

Bagaimana tidak, wanita berambut pirang yang mengenakan jas khusus wanita berwarna kuning dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu di dalamnya, ditambah celana panjang katun hitam dan heels yang berwarna abu-abu itu adalah manager dari Marura Group, putri tunggal dari CEO perusahaan yang sama.

Sedangkan wanita berambut merah muda yang mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan kerah berwarna hitam tanpa lengan yang setengah bagian bajunya dimasukkan ke dalam rok hitam selutut adalah sekretaris dari wanita berambut pirang yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

Kaki mereka dengan serentak melangkah menuju pintu kaca bening yang bergeser otomatis ke arah kiri dan kanan secara bersamaan. Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar, dan sekarang mereka sudah keluar dari gedung perusahaan itu.

Setelah dua menit berdiri, akhirnya sebuah Porsche Techart Cayman putih berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Seorang pria keluar dari mobil itu, dan berjalan menuju kedua wanita yang sedang menantinya-atau mungkin menanti mobil itu?

"Maaf Temari-dono, membuat anda menunggu." Seorang lelaki dengan rambut urakan, selembar perban putih yang melintang di wajahnya, dan berseragam hitam menghampiri Temari dan Sakura.

"Tak masalah, Kotetsu, kami juga belum lama menunggu," jawab Temari disertai senyum. Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Dan, ini kunci mobil anda Temari-dono." Kotetsu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Temari.

"Terimakasih, Kotetsu." Temari kemudian berjalan ke sisi mobil yang lain. Dengan segera Kotetsu membukakan pintu untuk nona mudanya itu. Setelah Temari masuk dan duduk di bangku pengemudi, Kotetsu pun menutupkan pintu mobil itu. Sakura pun mengikuti Temari memasuki mobil bosnya.

Kotetsu masih berdiri di tempatnya ketika jendela kaca mobil itu menurun. "Apakah hari ini kau akan pulang bersama kakakmu lagi Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu sedikit membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Temari. "Sepertinya begitu, Temari-dono," jawab Kotetsu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada kakakmu, Kotetsu, dia pasti kerepotan."

"Tak masalah Temari-dono, dia pasti mengerti. Lagi pula ini adalah tugas anda, saya sebagai sopir hanya bisa menuruti saja." Kotetsu tersenyum, dan kemudian dibalas oleh Temari dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami akan pergi sekarang." Temari lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Hati-hati, Temari-dono, Sakura-san." Kotetsu mundur selangkah dari posisinya.

"Kami pergi dulu, Kotetsu-san," ucap Sakura dari dalam mobil. Kotetsu hanya membungkukkan badannya ketika jendela kaca mobil itu tertutup naik, dan melaju meninggalknnya.

*`'*`'*`'*

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti seorang maid di rumah orang tuanya ini. Sesampainya di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka. "Silahkan Shikamaru-dono, Nyonya sudah menunggu di dalam. Shikaku-sama akan datang sebentar lagi." Maid itu membungkukkan badan dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu.

Shikamaru memegang gagang pintu itu. Sebelum mendorongnya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghelanya. Tak lupa ia juga memasang wajah malasnya. Ketika pintu kayu eboni hitam itu terbuka seutuhnya, Shikamaru melihat sesosok wanita yang baru saja berdiri dari sofanya yang empuk.

"Kau sudah datang Shikamaru?" Wanita berambut hitam panjang tersebut merapikan simpul baju di pinggangnya, lalu berjalan memeluk putranya. "Kaa-san rindu."

Shikamaru tidak dapat mengelak, selain membalas pelukan hangat kaa-sannya. "Kita baru saja bertemu seminggu yang lalu, Kaa-san."

"Tetap saja. Kita tinggal di negara yang sama, kota yang sama, tapi hanya bertemu sekali seminggu." Yoshino menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kaa-san dan tou-san memanggilku ke sini pasti ingin membicarakan hal yang berhungungan dengan pernikahan," ucap Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan, lalu menguap.

Yoshino hanya diam tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan putranya. Perlahan diangkatnya salah satu cangkir putih yang baru saja di letakkan oleh maid. Dihirupnya aroma teh hangat yang menyeruak, sebelum ia menyeruputnya sedikit. "Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu, Shika?"

Shikamaru menyandarkan puggungnya ke sandaran sofa kulit yang tengah didudukinya. "Kami baik-baik saja, Kaa-san. Dan terimakasih sudah bertanya," jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya.

Jawaban santai dari Shikamaru tak pelak membuat Yoshiho tersedak, oleh teh yang masih hangat itu. "Bisa-bisanya kau menjawab dengan nada seperti itu Shikamaru," desis Yoshino. Kembali diletakkannya cangkir teh itu ke tempatnya semula.

Shikamaru berdiri meniggalkan kaa-sannya, dan berjalan menuju piano putih di sudut ruangan, lalu duduk mengusap ringan permukaan tutsnya. "Maksud Kaa-san? Bukankah harusnya orang tua merasa senang jika hubungan percintaan anaknya berjalan lancar?" Shikamaru memutar posisinya menghadap Yoshiho kembali. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Yoshino berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempatnya sekarang.

"Orang tua akan merasa sangat senang jika anaknya menjalin cinta dengan orang yang normal, Shika," ucap Yoshiho dengan nada yang datar, tapi menyiratkan amarah di dalamnya.

"Dia orang normal, Kaa-san. Tak ada satu pun yang-"

"Ya, dia orang yang normal. Percintaan kalian yang tidak normal, Shika," Yoshiho mengucapkan kata per kata dalam kalimat itu dengan nada sarkasme. "…percintaan antara sesama lelaki tidak pernah dikatakan normal!" Nada bicara Yoshiho mulai bergetar menahan tangisnya kali ini.

Belum sempat Shikamaru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab kalimat kaa-sannya, pintu yang beberapa saat lalu dilaluinya terbuka kembali. Kali ini dua orang pria paruh baya yang memiliki hampir mirip dengan Shikamaru. Potongan rambutnya, wajah malasnya. Hanya saja wajah pria ini sudah memiliki beberapa kerutan disana-sini, berpadu dengan beberapa luka gores.

"Bisakah kau menuggu di luar saja, Haruga?" Pria itu bertanya pada pria paruh baya lainnya.

"Tentu, Shikaku-sama."

Pria mirip dengan Shikamaru itu masuk, dan pintu itu menutup kembali. "Apa kalian lama menunggu?" tanyanya memecah keheningan di antara keluarga kecilnya.

"Tidak, Shikamaru baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu." Yoshino berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita mulai saja?" Shikaku berjalan menuju sofa, diikuti Yoshino yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Shikamaru dengan terpaksa kembali duduk kembali di tempatnya semula, dan kali ini di hadapannya duduk kedua orang tuanya. 'Seperti terdakwa saja,' batinnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Shika?" tanya Shikaku setelah Yoshino selesai menuangkan teh ke dua cangkir yang masing-masing milik Shikamaru dan Shikaku, sedangkan cangkirnya sendiri ia biarkan terisi setengah.

"Baik, Tou-san, seperti yang tou-san lihat sekarang. Tou-san sendiri?" jawab Shikamaru.

"Tou-san juga baik." Shikaku tersenyum simpul mendengar jawabnnya sendiri, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Mengapa kita seperti orang asing begini? Kita baru seminggu tidak bertemu. Shika, sering-seringlah bermain kesini."

"Aku sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan, Tou-san," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Kau hanya berkerja ke kantor selama tiga hari seminggu, kau bilang itu sibuk?"

Shikamaru yang malas berdebat dengan tou-sannya hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang bisa menghentikan perdebatan kecil ini agar tidak membesar, "Baiklah, aku akan lebih sering kesini jika ada waktu."

"Ah! Kita berkumpul hari ini untuk membicarakan perayaan ulang tahunmu, apa kaa-sanmu sudah mengatakannya?" Shikaku melirik Yoshino, untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

"Belum, kukira kau yang akan mengatakannya sendiri pada Shikamaru, Shikaku," jawab Yoshino.

Shikaku mengangguk mendengar jawban Yoshino. Ia kembali menghadap Shikamaru, dan melanjutkan, "Jadi, kami berencana untuk mengadakan perayaan ulang tahunmu yang ke 29, sekaligus mengumumkan perjodohanmu dengan Ino."

Shikamaru tekejut mendengar penuturan tou-sannya. 'Apa tou-san bercanda? Atau aku yang salah dengar?'

"Apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah membicarakan masalah ini dengan keluarga Yamanaka?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada datar untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Shikaku dan Yoshiho bertukar pandang, setelah kemudian Shikaku menjawab, "Kami rasa keluarga Yamanaka akan menerima saja. Lagi pula keluarga kita 'kan sudah saling mengenal cukup lama."

'Dijodohkan? Yang benar saja. Menjadi sekretarisku saja aku sudah dibuat kerepotan. Dan sekarang aku akan dijodohkan dengannya? Kami-sama, bantu aku,' Shikamaru kembali membatin.

"Aku sudah punya pilihanku sendiri, tou-san. Ma-maksudku, aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Kali ini Shikamaru terpaksa berbohong pada tou-sannya, walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Shikamaru, kedua orang tuanya memperlihatkan reaksi yang berbeda. Shikaku terlihat senang dengan apa yang baru saja Shikamaru katakan. Sedangkan Yoshino terlihat terkejut, karena tak menyangka dengan apa yang Shikamaru katakan.

'Apa yang baru saja anak ini katakan? Apa dia ingin membuka aibnya sendiri di depan Shikaku?' batin Yoshino.

"Kalau begitu lebih bagus!" Shikaku akhirnya mencairkan suasana kembali. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini lebih awal, Shikamaru? Kalau kami tahu kau sudah memiliki pilihan sendiri, kami tidak akan kesulitan mencarikanmu jodoh." Shikaku untuk kesekian kalinya melirik istrinya, "Benarkan, Yoshino?"

Yoshino pun tersadar dan menjawab, "I-iya, jika kau mengatakan lebih awal kami tidak perlu kesulitan seperti sekarang, Shika."

"Jadi, siapa wanita beruntung itu?" tanya Shikaku penasaran.

'Wanita?' batin Yoshiho dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"D-dia.. ku rasa kalian akan mengetahuinya saat perayaan ulang tahunku nanti, Tou-san. Maaf karena tidak menceritakannya pada kalian sebelum ini." Shikamaru mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. "Dia tidak terlalu suka publikasi. Lagi pula, hubungan kami sedikit rumit."

Shikamaru sedikit menyesal telah membohongi tou-sannya. 'Jadi begini rasanya berbohong secara berantai. Jika kau berbohong sekali, maka kau akan terus berbohong untuk menutupi kebohonganmu itu,' batin Shikamaru.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Shikaku. "Tak masalah. Sekarang yang menjadi masalahnya, apakah dia setuju jika kalian bertunangan secepatnya? Kalau perlu kalian langsung menikah saja, bagaimana?" tanya Shikaku bersemangat.

Perkataan Shikaku itu membuat Yoshiho dan Shikamaru terkejut. Dengan serentak mereka menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Shikaku.

"I-iya, te-tentu, Tou-san, dia pasti senang."

'Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Shikamaru,' sesal Shikamaru.

Yoshino sekarang mengganti haluan kepalanya, mengarah ke Shikamaru, dan bertukar pandangan dengannya. 'Apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru? Kau tidak akan mengumumkan pada dunia kalau kau berpacaran dengan pria, kan?'

Seolah terjadi kontak batin di antara ibu dan anak ini, Shikamaru juga membatin dalam dirinya 'Maaf, Kaa-san. Ini duniaku, hidupku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian merusaknya.'

Shikamaru dan Yoshino tersentak ketika mendengar tepukan tangan dari Shikaku. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan calon menantuku itu," ucap Shikaku.

Sekali lagi, penyesalan timbul dalam diri Shikamaru. Tak pernah ia melihat tou-sannya bersemangat seperti ini jika menyangkut tentang wanita. Shikamaru menunduk dalam dan berbisik kecil, sangat kecil hingga Shikaku dan Yoshiho tak dapat mendengarnya, "Bagaimana ini?"

*`'*`'*`'*

Sakura dan Temari sekarang tengah sibuk menyusun rencana mereka untuk beberapa hari mendatang. Ada urusan yang sangat penting bagi mereka sekarang ini.

"Jadi, aku hanya perlu datang dan berkenalan sebanyak-banyaknya dengan para pemegang saham di Shikana Group?" tanya Temari pada Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan beberapa cemilan dan dua gelas lemon tea yang di letakkannya dalam nampan.

"Ya, lebih kurang begitu. Setelah kau berkenalan, meminta nomor kontak mereka atau e-mail pribadi mereka, barulah kita bisa melanjutkan rencana kita selanjutnya." Sakura memberikan satu gelas lemon tea kepada Temari, dan meletakkan nampan di atas meja tamu di hadapan mereka.

Temari menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa putih gading itu setelah sebelumnya ia meminum lemon teanya, dan meletakkan gelas yang dipeganya di atas meja, dan kemudian mengusap wajahnya. "Aku merasa seperti wanita penggoda, Sakura. Apa tidak ada cara lain?" ujarnya gusar.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, menghadapkan badannya pada Temari. "Hanya untuk sekali ini saja, Tema. Berkorbanlah untuk perusahaan kali ini saja," rayu Sakura.

Temari hanya ber'Hn' ria mendengar Sakura. Mata Temari lalu menjelajahi ruang apartemen Sakura, dan mengembalikan pandangannya pada Sakura, dan bertanya "Apartemenmu sepi, Sakura. Kemana adik sepupumu itu?"

"Dia sedang menjemput Rashiko di rumah ibuku." Sakura mengambil mangkuk kaca berisi cemilan, dan kembali ke posisinya semula. "Mengapa kau menanyakan sepupuku?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan curiga.

"Jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu padaku. Kau pasti berpikir aku menyukai sepupumu. Tapi kenyataannya, tidak akan pernah. Bahkan mungkin pada lelaki manapun," jawab Temari sembari mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Ya ya ya, terserah saja, _independent woman_," jawab Sakura sambil terus mengunyah cemilannya.

Temari baru akan mengmbil cemilan dari mangkuk yang di pegang Sakura, saat tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu, "Temari, aku baru saja ingat. Gaun yang kita pesan sudah dikirim, sekarang ada di kamarku. Ayo." Sakura dengan sigap meletakkan mangkuk di tangannya ke atas meja, dan menarik tangan Temari menuju kamarnya.

Perasaan yang pertama kali Temari rasakan saat memasuki kamar Sakura adalah tenang. Kamar Sakura tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlau kecil. Kamar ini lebih didominasi oleh warna merah muda, putih, dan silver. Ditambah, ada aroma bayi dimana-mana. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size, di sisi kiri tempat tidur tersebut ada sebuah tempat tidur bayi yang ia berikan saat Rashiko lahir.

Dahi Temari sedikit berkerut saat melihat sebuah benda mirip mangkuk setengah lingkaran yang berdempet dengan tempat tidur Sakura. Didekatinya benda yang terbuat dari rotan tersebut. Di dalamnya ada guling kecil dan bantal kecil. "Hei, Sakura. Ini apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan gaun mereka.

"Itu tempat tidur Rashiko. Dia masih terlalu kecil jika diletakkan di _box_ bayi, jadi aku lebih sering meletakkanya di sana." Sakura berjalan mendekati Temari dan memberikan salah satu gaun di tangannya pada Temari. "Sasuke yang membelikannya," lanjut Sakura

Temari menerima gaun yang diberikan Sakura padanya, sambil memperhatikan gaun di tangannya, ia pun bergumam, "Paman yang baik."

Telinga Sakura mendengar gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Temari, dan dia tertawa. "Paman yang baik? Kalau aku tidak memaksanya membelikan ini, dia tidak akan membelikanya, kau tahu?"

Sakura mengalihkan pendangannya dari gaun miliknya, pada Temari. Ya, Temari tidak mendengar penuturan Sakura yang tadi. Ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi gain yang ada di tangannya sekarang ini. Sebuah gaun berbahan satin berwarna putih tanpa lengan dengan obi berwarna emas. Bagian depan gaun ini kira-kira hanya sebatas lutut Temari, tapi kemudian semakin memanjang di bagian belakangnya.

Tanpa Temari sedari, Sekura mengambil sebuah kotak hitam besar di atas meja riasnya, "Ini." Sakura memberikan kotak besar itu pada Temari. "Buka saja," ucapnya saat Temari menatap bingung pada dirinya.

Temari meletakkan gaun putih miliknya di atas tempat tidur Sakura, dan membuka kotak hitam itu. Ternyata kotak itu cukup berat juga. Perlahan, Temari membuka tutup kotak itu. "Sakura, ini.. Tapi, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya Temari saat ia mengetahui isi kotak tersebut. Sebuah tas tangan berwarna emas yang berkilau, sepasang anting mutira putih, gelang yang berbentuk acak berwarna emas dan putih, dan sebuah sepatu dengan heels 17 senti berwarna putih. "Semuanya terlalu indah," kagum Temari.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan, Temari. Kau saja yang tidak pernah berkenalan dengan benda-benda wanita seperti ini." Sakura tersenyum hangat pada Temari.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan gaunmu?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Gaunku? Tentu saja tidak kalah indah dari punyamu," canda Sakura. "Tadaa… Bagaimana?" Sakura memperlihatkan gaunnya pada Temari, dan meminta pendapatnya. Gaun Sakura adalah sebuah gaun merah muda pucat yang hanya memiliki lengan kanan, sedangkan bagian kiri tidak berlengan. Baju itu dihiasi dengan manik-manik silver di bagian dadanya.

Temari tersenyum melihat gaun Sakura. "Sama-sama indah," ujarnya. Temari tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, hingga akhirnya ia tertawa geli.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan gaunku?" tanya Sakura saat melihat tingkah Temari yang menurutnya aneh.

Temari kemudian berdehem untuk kembali menendalikan dirinya. "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau saat di pesta nanti CEO muda itu jatuh cinta pada salah satu diantara kita." Temari tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Temari."

Seketika, tawa Temari terhenti karena ucapan Sakura."Kenapa tidak?"

Sakura mengambil tempat di samping Temari, dan berkata dengan perlahan kata per kata, "Karena, tanpa banyak orang ketahui, CEO perusahaan tersebut tidak suka dengan wanita. Dia hanya tertarik dengan sejenisnya, Temari-dono."

Penjelasan Sakura tersebut membuat Temari terkejut. Apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan pria, dan pria yang akan mereka hadapi tidak tertarik dengan wanita.

Kedua sudut bibir Temari tertarik dan membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah. "Lelaki yang menarik," gumamnya.

*`'*`'*`'*

**TBC**

Halo mina..

Lama nggak update nih. Soalnya saya sempat terserang WB. Mau ngetik itu bawaannya males aja. Tapi, sekarang saya udah update nih. Masih mau nunggu kan?

Oia, saya dapat ide cerita ini sebenarnya setelah saya fic yang judulnya Kupu-Kupu tak Berkepak punya Ay senpai

Soal typo, saya udah berusaha buat ngilanginnya. Kalau masih ada yang lolos dari seleksi saya, saya minta maaf ya, saya akan lebih hati-hati lagi kedepannya. Saran dan masukan selalu saya terima dengan lapang dada kok.

Kenapa saya kenalin tokohnya satu per satu, itu karena saya khawatir nanti saya sendiri yang bingung waktu pindah waktunya, jadilah satu per satu. Tapi chap yang ini ceritanya udah dimulai, jadi udah bisa sekaligus.

Soal KakaSaku, mungkin di chapter depan baru ada.

Terimakasih buat:

** , Mizomuri Fumaira, Nara Endah Kujyou, Yuikoike978, litlelady-chan, citraa, Melanie Joseph, Hello Kitty cute, MinCha-chan, CharLene Choi, Fu-Chan NHL4e-KeepStright, Salsha, **dan buat semua silent reader lainnya.

Sekian buat chap yang ini. Jangan lupa RnR ya.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

.::09-03-2013::.


	5. Chapter 5

I love you/Mengapa kau mencintaiku/Entahlah/Apa?/.../Katakan alasan kau mencintaiku!/Cintaku padamu datang dari surga, jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus mencintaimu/Love from heaven, huh?/Yes, love from heaven./

"Tak kan aku memberimu celah untuk merusaknya."

"Perasaan yang tak kan aku miliki, bahkan kuberikan kepadamu."

*`'*`'*`'*

Love From Heaven

By SoRaya UeHara

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru N X Temari

Kakashi H X Sakura H

Rating: T

Warning : AU, OOC (mungkin), Typos, shonen-ai (BL), de el el

*`'*`'*`'*

Temari bangun dengan kepala yang terasa dicengkram, dan mual di perutnya. Kedua tanganya mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa perih. "Gaunnya jadi kusut," gerutu Temari setelah menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa kantornya. Kembali diusapnya kedua matanya-yang masih terasa perih. Beberapa saat setelahnya, raut muka perempuan yang bergaun putih itu berubah menjadi murung. Matanya menatap kosong dua botol sake yang telah kosong. "Jadi, yang tadi malam itu bukan mimpi buruk," gumamnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

*`'*`'*`'*

**Flashback**

"Kau sudah bersiap Temari?" Suara dari pria yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya itu menghentikan kegiatan bercermin Temari.

Temari berdiri dari sofa, dan tersenyum pada tou-sannya. "Sudah, Tou-san." Setelah melihat tou-sannya duduk, Temari pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa kembali.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya kepala keluarga Rei itu.

Kedua alis Temari terangkat ketika mendengar pertanyaan tou-sannya. "Kenapa Tou-san malah bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah Tou-san sendiri yang berharap aku pergi ke pesta itu?"

"Memang. Tou-san hanya khawatir." Temari kembali tersenyum lembut pada tou-sannya, dan kemudian berpindah tempat duduk tepat di samping tou-sannya.

"Semua akan aku lakukan untuk keluarga ini, Tou-san." Temari kemudian memeluk tou-sannya dari samping, dan dibalas lembut oleh tou-sannya. "Walaupun itu artinya aku harus memasuki wilayah musuh," lanjutnya.

"Kau putri tou-san satu-satunya, Temari."

"Lalu?" Temari melepas pelukannya, dan kembali memandang heran pada Tou-sannya. Tapi, yang Temari dapatkan bukanlah jawab dari tou-sannya, melainkan sebuah tatapan haru dari tou-sannya. Tatapan tou-sannya malam ini berbeda dari tatapan kesehariannya yang tegas dan tajam. Tatapan tou-sannya malam ini seperti tatapan anak kecil yang meminta ibunya untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tou-san malam ini aneh." Tak pelak, pria paruh baya di samping Temari itu tertawa mendengar ucapan polos putrinya itu. Temari untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum untuk malam ini, melihat tou-sannya tertawa seperti sekarang. Memang bukan tawa yang meledak, hanya tawa kecil yang keluar, tapi sangat berharga bagi Temari.

"Maaf Temari-dono, Haruno-san sudah tiba." Kotetsu datang dengan Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Konbanwa, Ji-san," Sakura memberi salam sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Selamat malam Sakura, lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Takayoshi.

"Sangat baik, Ji-san."

"Sepertinya kami sudah harus pergi menjalankan misi kami, Tou-san." Temari berdiri, dan diikuti oleh Takayoshi, dan kembali memberi pelukan pada tou-sannya.

"Hati-hati" bisik Takayoshi. "Tentu saja, Tou-san," balas Temari.

Temari melepas pelukan pada tou-sannya dan kemudian mengambil tas tangan yang diletakkaannya di atas meja tamu. "Kami pergi, Tou-san."

"Kami pergi dulu, Ji-san" kata Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Kami permisi, Rei-sama." Kotetsu membukukkan badannya dalam.

"Aku titip mereka, Kotetsu. Jaga mereka," kata Takayoshi saat Kotetsu menegakkan badannya.

"Pasti, Rei-sama." Kotetsu pun meninggalkan Takayoshi di ruang tamu rumah kediaman Rei.

*`'*`'*`'*

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali pemuda ber_tuxedo_ hitam itu menguap lebar. Suasana riuh di sekitarnya sama sekali tak dihiraukan olehnya. Sekali lagi, ia menguap lebar. Sesaat kemudian, matanya yang sayu terlihat sedikit terbuka, ketika menangkap rambut keperakan yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk. Dengan langkah yang santai, ia berjalan menuju pria keperakan itu. "Selamat datang, Kakashi-nii," sapanya.

Pria yang dipanggil 'Kakashi-nii' itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki berambut hitam bermata sayu itu. "Yo! Shikamaru," jawab Kakashi sambil memberi pelukan singkat 'ala lelaki' padanya. Kakashi melepas pelukannya yang memandang ke orang-orang yang tengah menikmati pesta yang mewah ini. "Jadi, 29 tahun, huh?" tanya Kakashi pada Shikamaru yang telah memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. Tanpa harus dijawab pun, Kakashi pasti sudah tau jawabannya. 15 tahun bersahabat. Apa itu masih kurang untuk mengetahui segalanya?

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dan kemudian merangkulkan tangan kirinya ke bahu Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu, mari kita nikmati pestamu ini, Shikamaru. Siapa tahu ada salah satu dari banyak wanita disini yang bisa aku bawa pulang."

Shikamaru melirik malas pada Kakashi. "Tak berubah," kata Shikamaru malas, dan disambut dengan tawa renyah Kakashi. Bahkan, ia terlalu senang sampai tak mendengar gumaman Shikamaru selanjutnya, "Mendokusei."

*`'*`'*`'*

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengotori gaunku, tahu?!" wajah wanita berambut pirang itu merah padam. Seorang pelayan baru saja menumpahkan _tequila_ ke gaunnya yang mewah. "Apa aku tidak punya mata? Kau tahu, gaun ini mahal! Bahkan gajimu seumur hidup pun tak akan cukup untuk membelinya."

Sedangkan pelayan yang dimarahi tetap di posisinya, berdiri dengan kepala menunduk sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali.

Setelah sekian menit berteriak memarahi pelayan malang itu, wanita pirang berambut pirang itu berhenti. Matanya masih tajam. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sinis.

Perempuan yang ditanyai itu hanya terus diam dan menunduk memandangi gelas-gelas yang masih tergeletak di lantai sebuah lorong.

"Kau tidak punya mulut atau tak punya telinga? Aku tanya namamu siapa?!" wanita pirang itu kembali berteriak, bahkan sekarang ia mulai menarik rambut pelayan malang itu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik _name tag _di dada kiri pelayan. "Haruna. Jadi itu namamu?" dengan kasar, perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu melepaskan genggamannya pada rambut si pelayan, dan berbalik pergi.

Pelayan yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya, langsung menegakkan wajahnya dan menahan kepergian wanita dengan gaun mewah. "Tidak , Yamanaka-san, saya mohon."

Wanita itu melepaskan genggaman tangan sang pelayan dengan kasarnya. "Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Saya mohon maafkan keteledoran saya, Yamanaka-san," pelayan itu kembali memohon dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tak masalah, aku sudah memaafkanmu, Haruna" ucap Ino dengan lembut.

"Yamanaka-san?"

"Iya, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi, aku meminta kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, apakah kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

Haruna menegakkan wajahnya dan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. "Tentu, Yamanaka-san."

"Kalau begitu aku meminta kau membereskan semua perlengkapanmu, dan bersiap mencari pekerjaan lain, perusahaan kami tidak memerlukan orang teledor sepertimu, Haruna" Selesai dengan kalimatnya, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Haruna yang menangis dalam diamnya, dan masuk ke dalam sebuah taksi. "Butik Uniqlo," ucapnya pada sopir taksi tersebut.

*`'*`'*`'*

Sebuah _limousine_ hitam berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk. Temari melihat keluar melalui jendela, dan kemudian mengalihkannya pada Sakura yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. "Jadi, disinilah kita" ucap Temari.

"Iya. Ingat tentang rencana kita, kan? Di dalam sana, kita saling tidak mengenal. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan menyapamu, dan kau tidak akan menyapaku. Deal?" Sakura menyodorkan tangannya pada Temari mengajak untuk berjabat tangan.

Dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, Temari membalas jabatan tangan Sakura. "Deal, nona…"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno," balas Sakura

"Ingatkan aku untuk melupakannya, Sakura," canda Temari ketika jabatan tangan mereka terlepas. Temari memastikan dandannya sudah siap dan gaunnya sudah rapi. "_It's show time_."

Sakura dan Temari keluar dari _limousine_ hitam itu, dan berjalan berdampingan. Di pintu masuk, Temari memperlihatkan dua buah undangan pada seorang maid lelaki, dan dengan santainya mereka berjalan masuk menuju _ballroom_.

Dari kejauhan, pintu kaca transparan _ballroom_ memperlihatkan suasana pesta. Meskipun tak ada suara yang terdengar, tetapi orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tesebut menggambarkan betapa meriahnya pesta itu. Ketika mereka sampai tepat di depan pintu kaca itu, dua orang maid membukakan pintu kaca tersebut untuk Temari dan Sakura, dan barulah suasana pesta meriah benar-benar terasa disini.

Permainan musik klasik, makanan yang dimasak di dapur hotel mewah berbintang, dekorasi yang glamor, ditambah dengan para tamu yang mengenakan perhiasan-perhiasan mewah.

Temari dan Sakura mengedarkan pandangan mereka masing-masing. 'Pesta ini benar-benar eksklusif,' batin Temari dan Sakura bersamaan. Kemudian, pandangan mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, saling melemparkan senyum, dan berjalan berpisah berusaha mambaur dengan suasana sekitar. Tidak saling mengenal, seperti yang mereka rencanakan.

*`'*`'*`'*

Ino merasa sesuatu di tas tangannya bergetar. Segera ia merogoh kedalam, dan mengambil iPhone. "Moshi moshi, Ba-san," jawab Ino dengan nada ramah dan lembut. Sandiwara, tentu saja.

"_Ino, apa kau sudah di pesta Shikamaru?" _tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Aku sedang di perjalanan, Ba-san sebentar lagi aku sampai," dusta Ino.

"_Baiklah, bersegaralah, Ino, ba-san tidak ingin kau ketinggalan pesta milik Shika. Pesta ini pasti akan menjadi sangat penting untukmu."_

"Iya, Ba-san, aku akan secepatnya sampai," jawab Ino bersemangat. 'Apa Shikamaru sudah menerima perjodohan ini?' batin Ino.

'_Oh! Satu lagi, Ino, apa warna baju yang kau kenakan saat ini?"_

"Pu-putih, Baa-san. Ada apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"_Tidak, hanya penanda. Bersegeralah Ino, acaranya pasti segera di mulai."_

"Baik, Ba-san." Sambungan pun terputus, bertepatan dengan barhentinya taksi yang ditumpangi Ino.

"Butik Uniqlo, Nona," ujar sopir taksi.

Sebelum Ino keluar, ia meminta sopir taksi itu untuk menunggunya dan mengantarkannya kembali ke pesta Shikamaru. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Ino keluar dengan gaun yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini ia menggantinya dengan sebuah gaun panjang hingga mata kakinya berwarna _peach._ Jika ia ingin jujur, ini adalah rekor tercepatnya dalam memilih gaun. 15 menit! Sungguh, ia sedang dalam suasana hati terbaiknya saat ini.

Segera ia memasuki taksi, dan kembali ke pesta Shikamaru secepatnya.

*`'*`'*`'*

Shikamaru memandang bosan ke arah gelas yang ada di genggamannya. Tangan sebelah kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sesekali ia memutar air di dalam gelasnya. Ia memandangi Kakashi ketika lelaki berambut perak itu menyenggol sedikit lengan kanannya.

"Ada banyak wanita dengan gaun putih disini, Shikamaru. Apa tidak ada ciri-ciri lain?" tanya Kakashi, matanya terus saja menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan guna mencari wanita dengan gaun putih. Tidak susah, memang. Bahkan sangat mudahnya hingga ia sudah melihat 9 wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih di pesta ini.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya berat. "Kau cari saja yang berambut pirang. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

Mata Kakashi seketika terbelalak. "Ini bukan mimpikan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Senyuman lembut terukir di bibirnya. Tidak, dia tersenyum bukan karena matanya menangkap wanita berambut pirang, tetapi wanita berambut merah muda.

Dengan langkah santai, ia menghampiri gadis musim semi yang tengah meneguk minuman berwarna hijau dari gelasnya. "Sakura," bisiknya tepat di telinga bagian belakang Sakura.

Sakura bersyukur karena minuman yang baru saja diminumnya telah melewati batang kerongkongannya. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah tersedak saat ini. Pasalnya, tubuhnya seketika membeku ketika suara itu menyebutkan namanya. Bahkan, suara riuh undangan dan musik yang dimainkan tidak mendapat perhatian sama sekali dari Sakura, tapi suara ini dapat membuat rambut halus di tengkuknya meremang, degup jantungnya bertambah cepat, dan setiap sel ditubuhnya seolah berdesir.

Sekarang, orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu tertawa rendah di belakangnya. Saat itu juga jika Sakura mau, ia sangat ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, kan? Dengan wajah tertunduk, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki di belakangnya, dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Hatake?"

Senyuman di wajah Kakashi semakin lebar melihat reaksi Sakura saat ini, seperti yang ia harapkan. "Kejutan," ujarnya pelan.

Sakura tetap menjaga ke-profesional-annya. Dia menegapkan tubuhnya, dan membalas tulus senyum Kakashi. "Ya, sungguh sebuah kejutan, Hatake-san."

Kakashi kembali tertawa rendah mendengar kalimat Sakura. Sakura yang merasa ditertawai memandang Kakashi heran dan bertanya, "Apa ada yang salah, Hatake-san?"

"Tentu saja, Saki. Mengapa kau berbicara dengan nada formal begitu padaku, hn?" Kakashi sedikit membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Sakura.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi, Sakura juga tertawa dengan nada rendah. Ia gugup. Tertawa adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya saat ini. "Tentu tidak ada yang salah, Hatake-san. Ini adalah acara formal, dan ucapan yang kita gunakan juga harus formal."

"Ini acara semi-formal, Saki"

"Baiklah, semi-formal." Tak ada percakapan lain yang tercipta setelah itu, sampai Kakashi memulai percakapan baru, "Orang yang mengadakan pesta ini adalah sahabatku, aku sudah menganggapnya adikku sendiri."

Sakura tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Kakashi. "Aku sama sekali tak bertanya, Hata-"

"Kakashi," Kakashi membenarkan.

"Baiklah, Kakashi," Sakura hanya pasrah melihat tingkah Kakashi.

"Ya, mungkin kau memang tidak bertanya, tapi aku yakin kau pasti heran mengapa aku bisa ada di pesta ini. Bukankah begitu, Saki?" Sakura tak menjawab. Kakashi tersenyum puas. Jika Sakura tak menjawab, artinya dia benar. Peraturan itu tidak pernah berubah, bahkan sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu setelah hampir setahun yang lalu.

*`'*`'*`'*

Temari sudah merasa kelelahan saat ini. Ia sama sekali tak mampu berbuat apa-apa jika suasana di sekitarnya berisik seperti ini. Bahkan, ketika ia memulai pembicaraan dengan wanita lain yang ada di pesta ini, yang mereka bicarakan hanya seputar hal wanita. Perhiasan, perawatan tubuh, dan hal lain yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan uang mereka.

Temari yakin, mereka pasti hanya menerima uang dari suami atau orang tua mereka tanpa pernah merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang. Walaupun mereka kaya, apa salahnya mereka sedikit berhemat atau mungkin menyumbangkan 'sedikit' dari uang mereka untuk orang yang membutuhkan, atau-

Temari tersenyum puas ketika ia melihat sebuah bangku besi yang berada di sudut ruangan dan sedikit terasingkan, sangat pas untuk Temari yang ingin melepas rasa penatnya walaupun sebentar. Dengan segera Temari berjalan menuju bangku besi itu.

Ketika Temari mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku besi itu, seorang pria berjalan di depannya menuju panggung di samping orkestra. Pria itu lalu memberi aba-aba para pemain musik itu untuk berhenti. Setelah semua pemain musik itu berhenti, pria tersebut membalikkan badannya menghadap undangan.

'Mungkin ada acara hiburan,' pikir Temari. Pasalnya, acara formal sudah dilangsungkan tak lama setelah ia dan Sakura memasuki _ballroom._

"Selamat malam untuk para tamu. Pada malam yang berbahagia ini, selain untuk merayakan ulang tahun dari CEO Shikana Corp, pesta yang yang diadakan ini juga sekaligus untuk mengumumkan tentang pertunangan CEO Shikana Corp, Nara Shikamaru dan kekasihnya."

*`'*`'*`'*

**Shikamaru POV**

Pusing di kepalaku masih belum juga berkurang sejak menerima telepon dari kaa-san yang menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan Ino sebagai tunanganku malam ini. Bukan Ino masalahnya, tapi 'dia'.

Segera aku mengambil telepon genggamku dan membuat sebuah panggilan. Dia tak menjawab panggilanku, yang menjawab panggilanku hanya suara dari kotak pesan. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku meniggalkan pesan suara untuknya.

"Malam ini aku pastikan tidak aka nada yang berubah. Aku pastikan kejadian ini tidak mengubah apapun. Aku pastikan itu, Sai."

Hanya itu pesan yang dapat aku tinggalkan. Sekali lagi, aku meneguk habis whisky dalam gelasku. Aku tidak akan kehilangan kesadaranku hanya karena segelas whisky. Tapi sejujurnya pandanganku sedikit pudar, hanya sedikit. Lagipula, sebentar lagi pesta ini akan segera berakhir, kan?

"Sepertinya ini adalah saat penentuanku, semoga saja Kakashi sudah menemukan Ino." Aku segera keluar dari toilet ketika mendengar suara pembawa acara menyebukan namaku. Sedikit kurapikan jas dan pergelangan jasku.

**Normal POV**

"…Inilah dia Nara Shikamaru dan tunangannya." Shikamaru sedikit terkejut ketika pembawa acara memanggilnya. Shikamaru segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Ino.

"Dapat! Semakin cepat kita naik panggung, semakin cepat juga kita akan turun dari sana." Shikamaru menarik tangan wanita berambut pirang itu dengan sedikit kasar.

Ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di atas panggung, tepat di sebelah pembawa acara, undangan yang sebelumnya bertepuk tangan, seketika berhenti dan _ballroom_ itu pun menjadi hening.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Shikamaru melihat kearah wanita yang tangannya tengah digenggam Shikamaru. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan wanita yang aku gandeng ini?' tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, ketika Shikamaru melihat wanita di sebelahnya, ia sama terkejutnya dengan undangan yang hadir. Wanita itu berambut pirang, dan bergaun putih, tapi dia bukan Yamanaka Ino.

Wanita itu mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Shikamaru. Tangannya dingin. Perlahan, wanita itu menegakkan kepalanya dan membalas pandangan Shikamaru.

"Rei Temari!" ucap Shikamaru sedikit berteriak.

"Rei Temari! Jadi wanita ini adalah wanita beruntung yang telah memenangkan hati CEO Shikana Corp, Nara Shikamaru, benarkah?" tanya pembawa acara itu pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tahu, saat ini dia harus tetap profesional. Ia tahu keteledorannya saat ini akan berdampak besar bagi perusahaan. Satu-satunya cara untuk memperkecil akibat dari masalah yang di buatnya adalah dengan melakukan pembohongan publik. "Ya. Wanita ini, Rei Temari adalah wanita yang telah berhasil memenangkan hatiku," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka, dan disambut dengan tepukan tangan meriah dari para tamu undangan.

Temari tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Shikamaru sedetik pun. Ia mengerti dengan tindakan nekat yang Shikamaru lakukan. Maka, ia pun akan melakukan tindakan yang sama, bersikap professional. Temari mengalihkan pandangannya pada tamu undangan yang tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan untuk sandiwara yang ia dan Shikamaru lakukan. Ia pun membalas senyum mereka dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Namun, senyuman Temari hilang saat matanya mengangkap Sakura yang berdiri mematung dengan seorang lelaki tinggi berambut perak di sebelahnya. Temari dan Sakura tak dapat berbuat apapun. Yang mereka lakukan hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam.

Rencana B? Sayangnya mereka tidak memiliki itu.

**End Flashback**

*`'*`'*`'*

Temari tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. "Masuk," ucap Temari.

Sakura masuk dan berjalan mendekati Temari. Tangan kiri Sakura menjinjing sebuah bungkusan, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah koran untuk hari ini. "Temari?"

"Apa kau membawa baju yang aku minta, Sakura?" tanya Temari tanpa membalas sapaan Sakura. Sakura menyerahkan bungkusan di tangan kirinya pada Temari, setelah menerima bungkusan itu, Temari segera mesuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri di dalamnya.

Sakura melihat kearah meja kaca dihadapannya. Ia merasa kasihan pada Temari. Pasti masalah ini sangat berat untuknya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura segera membereskan ruang kerja Temari. Di buangnya botol sake itu ke dalam tempat sampah, mengemas aksesoris yang ia berikan untuk Temari, dan tak lupa menyiapkan segelas kopi.

Setelah Temari keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah berpakaian lengkap, rambut basahnya ia gulung dengan handuk. Ia segera duduk di sofa tempat ia tidur sebelumnya. "Minumlah dulu," ucap Sakura sambil memberikan secangkir kopi pada Temari. "Terima kasih," balas Temari dengan senyum manisnya.

Sakura memposisikan dirinya di samping Temari. Perlahan, ia meletakkan koran yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di atas meja. "Koran hari ini," bisiknya.

Temari meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas Koran tersebut. Ia tak perlu membaca keseluruhan artikel di halaman depan Koran itu. Matanya sudah cukup perih melihat judul besarnya, 'CEO Shikana Bertunangan dengan Putri Sulung CEO Marura Corp', dengan tambahan fotonya dan Shikamaru yang diambil di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda dan kemudian disandingkan. Dan sebuah artikel lain di bawahnya dengan judul 'Berakhirnya Persaingan Shikana Corp dan Marura Corp'.

Sakura tahu saat ini adalah masa-masa tersulit bagi Temari. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa pun selain memeluk Temari. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kesalahannya. Seandainya ia tidak memaksa Temari untuk menghadiri undangan itu, mungkin semua ini tidak terjadi. "Maafkan aku, Temari. Maaf"

"Tidak, Saku. Ini bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang salah dalam kasus ini." Temari mulai menagis dalam pelukan Sakura. 'Tou-san, kaa-san, maafkan aku.'

TBC

Ohayou mina-san….

Senang rasanya bisa update fic LFH ini. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama. Soalnya banyak masalah di dunia nyata yang harus di selesaikan.

Saya mau curhat dikit boleh ya?

Ada yang ngerasa agak janggal waktu baca scene Temari sama ayahnya? kenapa saya buat scene Temari sama ayahnya sepanjang itu, padahal nggak ada ngaruhnya sama sekali? Jujur, saya juga heran sama diri saya sendiri.

Ceritanya gini. Scene yang itu saya ketik tanggal 23 April kira-kira jam 11 malam. Saya Cuma ngetik apa yang lewat kepala saya. Waktu baca ulang, saya sempat pengen hapus scene yang itu, tapi saking ngantuknya saya biarin aja. Rencananya besok pulang sekolah saya hapusin, terus lanjutin ngetik.

Terus kenapa saya nggak hapusin scenenya? Tepat satu hari setelah saya ngetik scene Temari sama ayahnya itu, jam 11 malam 24 April Ayah saya si panggil sama yang kuasa. Saya bahkan gak tau sewaktu saya ngetik scene itu ternyata ayah saya lagi sakit di kampung sana.

Saya itu persis kayak Temari, anak cewek satu-satunya terus adek cowok saya dua. Saya dekat sama ayah saya. Jadi saya putuskan untuk nggak ngapusin scene yang itu. Sekalian, chapter yang ini saya dedikasikan khusus untuk mendiang papa saya.

Oke, sekian curhatnya. Sekarang saya mau balasin review dulu. Maaf kalau salah ketik, soalnya ketik manual.

**Nara Endah**: Ehe, iya pengen bikin Shika jadi BL. Soalnya muka itu 'sedikit' tidak meyakikan kalau dia itu straight *dikagemane*. Soal typos saya minta maaf karena belum bisa ngilangin, tapi saya bakal berusaha buat ngilangin. Review lagi ya..

**Mizumori Fumaira**: Iya, kalau kena WB itu magernya gak ketolongan. Saya senang kalau mizu-san suka sama ficnya. Soal independent women itu sebenarnya saya liat di perempuan korea sih, soalnya mereka itu umur 30-an baru nikah. Kalau di indo udah di bilangin perawan tua -.- Review lagi ya…

**Sabaku Yuri**: Ini udah update, walaupun gak kilat. Review lagi ya

**GhienaShikaTema**: Ini udah update dek. Review lagi ya..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

SoraYa UeHara


End file.
